


Pink Carnations

by TheHydraulicPress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHydraulicPress/pseuds/TheHydraulicPress
Summary: Short Story - No Beta - EditedAbout: A man walks into a flower shop asking for flowers but what he leaves behind is more than the worth of his money.





	Pink Carnations

The bell chimed to alert me to the incoming customer, I froze my earth covered hands from tending to the rose-tinted carnations to see – **him**. I clumsily stood up from kneeling and wiped the dirt off on my already dirtied apron. My legs were numbed as my tongue was heavy, but quickly that faded as I put on a charming smile, only reserved for customers, to say, “Welcome to Gold Leaf. How may I help you?” I saw him crack a warm smile, the way his face crinkled reminded me of paper I used to wrap the array of blooms surrounding us. His eyes were full of the sunlight beaming outside as he acknowledged me with curiosity. His gaze inspecting my work outfit – making me flustered all of a sudden.

“Hello Miss, I’m looking to buy flowers for my girlfriend and since I’m _horribly_ inexperienced with this sort of business, would you recommend me any?” His timber voice, rich as the tree it resembled informed me. His smile never faded even when he told me his worries. I thought it was odd, he was **absolutely** gorgeous yet this was his first time buying flowers for his significant other. His thick, blackened locks slicked back showing his flawless coffee coloured complexion. He was draped with finery, looking like he wouldn’t feel displaced in haute society.

 

“I w-would recommend the red roses, Sir, they are usually bought and given as a sign of love,” I berated myself for making such a fool of myself in front of this gentleman. I’ve seen waves upon waves of men wanting to buy flowers, to apologise, to show love or affection or even a couple of nervous wrecks for the proposal. None of them tripped me up, so why this one? My heart quickened as he regarded my words, his glaucous eyes never leaving mine.

“Could I buy a bouget of them please?” He asked – slowly – as if he was unsure about what he had just said. It brought me out of my stupor and I buzzed around to counter to get to work. This was second nature to me after years of hard work.

“Do you want a ribbon or a card?” I queried, not looking up or having time to fail to pronounce words, _I didn’t have time to_.

“Could I just have a ribbon please,” He replied, his question was more of a statement. I thought he was getting the hang of this now. I hastily tied a crimson ribbon that matched the blossoms, idly fiddling with the decoration until I was satisfied with its appearance.  

“Sir, that would be 15.99,” I said, bringing his attention from the bouquet back to me. He searched the cavernous pockets of his navy suit to find a bulging brown leather wallet. His nimble fingers flicked at a shiny brass button to open it, he placed the amount on the clean counter. I rung his purchase up with the accompaniment of awkward silence, from the corner of my eye I saw him pick up the bouquet from the surface.

 

We parted with an insignificant, almost too quiet “goodbye.” Before I could reply with the same, he was already out of the door. Its chimes alerted me of his departure this time instead. I’ll never forget him – whilst our interactions were plain, even dull due to our relationship as customer-employee, he definitely wasn’t. I still smell his masculine cologne lingering in the air; I still hear the way he said his words stuck in my head.

Yet I am shadowed by one thought as the clouds cover the sun.

‘I wish those flowers were for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for the quality, it is my very first time posting on AO3 and the first ever work I've posted.  
> I appreciate any comments (criticism or any), and I'll try to reply.  
> Thank you!


End file.
